You Took A Chance On Loving me, I Took A Chance On Loving You
by nixtear
Summary: Post War: AU After the final battle Ginny Weasley goes to graduate school to study magical commerce. Her final semester is almost over when she bumps into the one and only Harry Potter, who as per their historic track record manages to throw her world upside down. Harry/Ginny . Ron/Hermione


Ginny Weasley was not having a good day. She still had five assignments to get done, which were all due within the next couple days; Katie, her muggle roommate had eaten her food left in the muggle refrigerator; and Prof. Disbane, was proving once again, to be the bane of her existence . At times, she thought he would give Snape some very stiff competition at that infamous sneer.

'When will you learn not to procrastinate, Ginerva Weasley?' she told herself, out loud in the same tone as her mother. She smiled to herself. She missed her family. Graduate school had kept her busy in the last two years and she missed her mother's home cooking, her father's pampering, and even her brothers' horrible jokes at her expense. Just one more semester she told herself as she opened her book on magical commerce.

After the final battle her friends had wanted some peace and time to do what they liked and find themselves again. Neville had also gone on to study herbology and like herself was in same graduate school. She met with him from time to time. Luna had gone to travel the world. Hermione and Ron now stayed together in a small cosy home that they rented. Hermione was working at the department of mysteries and Ron worked in ministry of defense. He was in charge of all strategic actions taken by the military and was the youngest deputy head in the administration. A fact which his little sister, girlfriend and mother were very proud of. And where was the biggest fool in the trio you ask, Ginny thought as she reminisced about the past. Well mister Harry Potter had gone on ministry order as the ambassador of peace around the world. The stupid fool was being used by the stupid ministry again. Her grip on her quill tightened as she tried to focus on her paper. 'CANNOT THINK OF HIM. WILL NOT THINK OF HIM', she scolded herself.

After the battle when Harry had been recruited by the ministry to spread peace on the planet, Ginny had decided she could not stay at the burrow anymore. She always wanted to join the Holyhead harpies yes but due to an injury she had received at the final battle she was banned from playing quidditch for two years. So being the spur of the moment person she was she had applied to grad school, gotten in and now much to her father's delight lived at a muggle neighbourhood close to the magical school with a muggle room mate. Although she was fascinated to lead the muggle lifestyle at first she soon figured she had to be very careful not to raise suspicion of any "funny" activities. Her roommate Katie was an African American who had come to London from the States. She was cool, funny down to earth and Ginny had bonded with her instantly. Speaking of the devil she could hear her walking up the stairs now. Ginny chuckled her mom had yelled at her for being loud when walking up and down the stairs, well she clearly hadn't heard Katie. The door opened stopping her muse.

"Guess what!?" her roommate exclaimed standing outside the door with her hand on her chest.

Ginny smiled at her antics. "What?" she asked .

" I met this awesome cool devilishly handsome guy when I was walking by convenient store this morning. Well we didn't actually talk…" she said interrupting the question Ginny was about to ask…" you see he was murmuring some gibberish to himself. Almost looked like he was talking to the walls. and pointing a stick at it. Anyway, I said excuse me to see if he was lost you know. And then he turned," she paused getting dreamy eyed again…" O Ginny his messy black hair , his green eyes and he had this scar on his forehead shaped like lightning, so cool…"

Ginny had stopped listening when she had uttered those last four words " scar on his forehead" . It could not be . That fool who she had been thinking about for the whole damn day was back! Harry Potter was back in town.


End file.
